


Life is all about resolve

by cyndaz



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crossover, F/M, Pre-Canon, chapters will be longer in the future, i'll also be updating tags as new characters come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaz/pseuds/cyndaz
Summary: novelization of fire emblem awakening + okami crossoverkind of a weird AU, ammy is just there for some reasoni'm a new writer so all this might get touched up in the future ////and once i come up with a good summary that will be updated here too,,,





	1. Destined to die

**Author's Note:**

> robin's life as a princess in castle plegia, and comfort from the mysterious wolf

_ Destined to die.  _

 

_ Destined to kill. _

 

Validar’s voice rang through her head over and over again. She sat on her left hand and twirled her white hair on her fingers. The grimleal monks that visited over and over again to pledge their minds and bodies to her was making her head spin. 

She didn’t notice Validar in front of her until he slapped her. 

 

“Keep your Mark exposed, my dear.”

Robin had never looked her father in the eye. He scared her. The mark of Grima on her hand had been there forever, but it scared her too.

 

She obeyed and laid her hand on her lap for the monks to see.

 

The monk who laid on the ground in front of her spotted the Mark and let out a cry. “The mark! Oh, the blessed mark!” Robin kept her head down and held her hand out farther. The monks broke into an ancient chant. She wanted to run and cower and cry but her father would catch her in the end. She shook her leg up and down and tapped her fingers.

 

She had fleeting memories of her mother, her heartbeat as she laid on the woman’s chest.

 

_ “We’re gonna get out of here someday, Robby.” _

 

Robin was glad that she had a memory of her mother’s voice. She hadn’t seen her in years. Robin was 9 years old.

 

\--

 

Validar eventually dismissed her, and Robin walked swiftly to her chambers, breaking into a run when she was out of his sight. The torches on the wall lit up the hallways ominously, and the Plegian soldiers stared at her as she walked quickly past. 

 

Robin opened the door with some difficulty, and slipped into her chambers. She heard stirring from behind the bed, and fear stung in her heart. Fearing it was a monk that came to visit, she sunk to her knees and tried to fumble for the doorknob.

 

A white, furry head stuck out from the other side of the bed. Robin gasped in relief and got to her feet. “Wolfy!” She whispered excitedly, and ran forward to wrap her arms around its neck.

 

“I’m so glad you came to see me. You weren’t here yesterday.” It grunted in reply. The wolf’s hot breath and the giant paw on her back comforted her.

 

Robin stepped back to look the wolf in the eyes. The red mark on her face had not calmed down, and stung when the wolf licked it. The little girl touched her face, and the mark was gone. Robin felt warm and content around this strange animal.

 

Robin sat on her bed opposite the wolf. It seemed that it was inviting Robin to spill and tell it everything.

 

“The monks came again today… they have tattoos on their back of the Mark. Father talks of me getting the tattoo when i’m sixteen.” She tapped her fingers on her leg again and sat on her left hand. The wolf grunted and nodded. It had seen the monks too. It lowered its head, as if it was mourning.. Or thinking. Robin never could tell what the wolf was doing.

 

Robin had nothing more to say. She jumped off the bed and washed up at the water dish. She slipped her sleep clothes on and sat on her bed, facing the wolf once again. She felt the hot tears running down her face again, and the wolf leaned forward and licked them away.  She sniffed and crawled under the covers. The wolf laid down next to her, their eyes meeting. The wolf smelled of flowers, open fields, and freedom. Its amber eyes twinkled. 

 

“I wanna come with you when you leave.” Robin whispered, petting the wolf. 

 

The wolf sighed and its amber eyes seemed to say ‘Soon, Robby.’ Robin wrapped her arms around the wolf and sunk into a restless sleep. 

 

When she awoke, the wolf was gone. As always.

 

\--

 

_ She falls asleep fast _ , Amaterasu thought. The child’s breathing steadied, and the wolf slipped out from underneath her arm. In truth, the sun goddess did not know what to do to help this child. She always had kept to the Ylissians, except for when the previous exalt turned to be a tyrant. She returned when 14 year old Emmeryn took power. 

 

Plegia was still corrupt, filled with numerous cults and the like. The most powerful one had set a  _ child  _ at its front. They worshipped the fell dragon Grima and for hundreds of years had searched for a vessel. They had finally found one, King Validar’s own daughter.

 

Ammy never before had involved herself in Plegian matters, but this child’s plight called to her. The least she could do was comfort her in the child’s private bedchambers. Ammy sat on the chair next to the bed, and curled her tail around her feet. She closed her eyes and different scenarios went through her head.

 

The sun goddess knew that Ylisse’s master tactician would be able to help. Although, he was an old old man with a bitter hatred for Plegians. She did not dare tell anyone in Ylisse about where she was going at night. She grunted and jumped through the window, the string of beads around her neck clinking. A white eagle soared above the Plegian castle and flew through cloud cover towards Ylisstol.

 

\--

 


	2. Ylisstol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ammy interacting with the exalted children
> 
> and yes she does talk, she is sort of a projection of what i saw her personality as ingame

6am. Amaterasu jumped over the castle gates and landed gracefully in the grass. She strolled into the castle and let out an exasperated breath as she arrived in the familiar throne room. Bad memories crept into her mind, including the one where she had jumped forward and attacked the tyrant exalt.

\--

_ Sand crept into Amaterasu’s fur and eyes as she stared down the Ylissian soldiers. “What the hell do you buffoons think you’re doing?” She howled, her celestial brush using water and wind powers to put out fires. _

 

_ The general fell to his knees. “Lady Amaterasu, I… it was an order from the exalt to kill any Plegian!” _

 

_ The wolf snarled in anger and ran eastward. She disappeared and a white eagle was flying at high speeds towards Ylisstol, wings beating the sand-filled air. _

 




 

_ Ammy arrived at the castle and ran into the throne room. Pegasi knights tried to stop her, but she jumped over their spears. She approached the blue-haired man as he stood over a war table.  _

 

_ “Edward!” She snarled. “Kill any Plegian? Who the hell do you think you are?” _

 

_ The man turned around. The brand of the exalt was imprinted on his face. Ammy lowered herself to the ground and snarled. Thunder Edge appeared on her back and shot lightning throughout the throne room. _

 

_ The exalt held his hands out in a friendly greeting. “Amaterasu, my friend, calm yourself.”  _

 

_ Ammy lifted her head up. “Calm myself? I’m not about to let you kill women and children in Plegia.” She arched her back and Thunder Edge sloped up. Thunder clouds appeared around her and the sharp clap of lightning made the exalt flinch.  _

 

_ He shrugged. “My lady, that is just how it has to be sometimes. Get with the program.” He turned back towards the war table, but before he could do anything else a lightning strike hit the flat surface and blew him and his advisors back. The war table collapsed and lit ablaze. A sharp gust of wind put the fire out. The pegasi knights charged forward with their spears, but Amaterasu was already gone. _

 

\--

 

Ammy looked up towards the ceiling. The black marks from her lightning attacks remained, and no one had bothered to paint over it and restore the painting of Naga defeating Grima. 

 

She heard footsteps behind her and whipped around.  _ Chrom _ , she thought. The exalted prince was 10 years old, his mop of blue hair disheveled from sleep. He crossed his arms and Ammy laughed, preparing for a lecture. He had never been up this early before. 

 

“What exactly do you  _ do  _ at night, Ammy? You’re gone all night!” The wolf sat down, and straightened her back so she would meet eye-to-eye with the little boy. Little wasn’t quite the word, he was getting taller and stronger every day. Ammy was proud that he was strikingly different than that tyrant exalt of his father.

 

“That…” Ammy started, noticing him raise an eyebrow. He was getting weirdly responsible for a boy his age. The wolf smirked. “Is none of your business, kid!” She snapped her jaw in his face playfully and broke into a run towards the courtyard. Chrom yelled in frustration and ran after the wolf.

 

They were finally caught by Emmeryn, who always wakes up at 6am on the dot. She crossed her arms watching the boy wrestle with the canine. Chrom had the wolf in a headlock and was trying to get an answer out of his friend. Ammy looked up and noticed Emm. The goddess smirked and wagged her tail when she spotted the exalt.

 

“Hello, Emm. How are you?” Ammy asked, holding back laughs and trying to ignore the fact that she was caught in a headlock.  She laid down and dragged Chrom to the floor with her, who definitely thought that he had bested the wolf. Ammy whistled and looked around. “It’s a fine morning..”

 

Emm chuckled at her brother’s antics. “On this fine morning, you promised to teach Chrom some moves with the Falchion. And Chrom is right, Ammy, what do you do when you leave at night?”

 

Ammy wrestled herself from Chrom’s grip and sat up. “Oh, yeah! We can get some sparring in before breakfast.” Ammy ignored the exalt’s question. Emm knew that she would never get an answer out of Lady Amaterasu so she did not press the issue further.

 

Chrom frowned. “Why before breakfast?” 

 

The wolf chuckled. “Because if the hilt of my sword hits your stomach, your breakfast is no longer in your stomach and is on the floor. And my sword. And me, kid.” She laughed, her stark white fangs glowing. Solar flare disappeared and a blue sword suddenly floated on her back. “This is my weakest sword, Tsumugari.” 

 

Ammy turned towards the courtyard. “I’ll be out here, kid. Go get Falchion.” Chrom turned towards Emm for help, but she just laughed and patted his back. Chrom frowned and gave his sister a quick hug before running off.

 

\--

 

Chrom walked out into the courtyard where Ammy was asleep under the tree. He was finally getting strong enough to carry Falchion and keep the blade sheathed at his side. Amaterasu awoke and yawned, Tsumugari floating and spinning on her back. 

 

She smirked. “Ready?” 

 

Chrom grunted, and lunged forward, Falchion in hand. Ammy dodged, Tsumugari twirling on her back. She rushed towards him with the intent of smacking him with the flat end, but jumped out of the way and slashed at her rear. The hilt of Tsumugari stopping his attack.

 

Ammy jumped backwards in the air and landed on all fours, smirking. “Almost got me there, kid!” Tsumugari disappeared and out came a fiery disk. Divine retribution. She swung it at him, and he parried it back at her. Chrom charged head on at her, which surprised the wolf. She couldn’t dodge, and took a sharp strike to the head. She jumped back, grunted, and lunged forward.

 

\--

 

Chrom was sweating, and his clothes were soaked. Ammy got out of her battle stance and restored Solar Flare to her back. “Nice job, Chrom. Go wash up, I think Lissa would kill you if you sat all sweaty and smelly at the breakfast table”

 

Chrom nodded and ran back inside the castle. Ammy turned to sunbathe on her favorite rock, but footsteps on the grass behind her made her stop. She turned, and 7 year old Princess Lissa stood behind her. She was dressed and ready for the day.

 

Ammy smiled. “Good morning, Lissa.” Lissa nodded and smiled back, her missing front teeth showing off the hole in her mouth. Lissa hugged the wolf’s neck.

 

The goddess frowned. “You never hug me, Lissa. What do you want?”

 

Lissa crossed her arms and made a face not unlike a toad. “I want you to teach  _ me  _ how to fight.” Ammy nodded without hesitation. “Go on and get a wooden weapon from the armory, make it quick.”

 

Lissa ran in and Ammy re-equipped Tsumugari. She turned around when she heard running footsteps.  _ Lissa running right in for the attack… I see. _ She went to jump out of the way, but a sharp strike to her cranium made her fall over, seeing stars. She got up, and saw Lissa, holding not a wooden sword like her brother, but a wooden axe. 

 

Lissa held the axe up and went in to attack again, but Ammy jumped back and yipped. “Hey! I don’t know how to fight with axes, Princess!” Lissa looked disappointed and her face tugged at Ammy’s heartstrings. “Hey. I’ll find you an axe master and he will teach you.”

 

Lissa dropped the axe in excitement and ran forward. “You’d do that?! For me?!” She wrapped her arms tightly around the wolf’s neck and climbed onto her back. 

 

Ammy grunted and smirked. “Gettin’ a bit too big for that, huh?” Lissa’s hands held onto Ammy’s scruff. She sighed, grabbed the wooden axe from the grass and ran to the armory to put it back. The thought of annoying Emm at the breakfast table with Lissa on her back excited her, so she ran straight to the dining hall. Lissa whooped and Amaterasu arched her head back and bayed like a hound. The wolf sprinted back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine ammy just lets kids ride around on her back all the time
> 
> i've had chapters on my google drive for like a month that i've been editing lmao


	3. Chu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin receives a strange mentor.

Robin handed her breakfast plate to the servant. He bowed, and left her alone at the table. She longed for a servant to come and clean so she wouldn’t be alone with Validar. She ran her fingernail along the seams of the tablecloth.

 

“My dear…” Robin looked up obediently. Validar was staring at her, stroking his beard. Robin squirmed under his yellow gaze. “My advisors tell me that you don’t do  _ anything _ all day. I hired a teacher for you.”

 

Her hand clutched her sleeve.  _ What kind of teacher _ , she thought. 

 

Validar chuckled. “Don’t worry, my dear. He will teach you about Plegia’s history, so you know exactly  _ what _ you will be sacrificing yourself for.” He stood up and left the table, returning to the throne room. Robin attempted to slip back to her chambers, but footsteps in the hallway stopped her. She looked frantically back and forth for a place to hide.

 

A short, stocky bald man appeared in the doorway. He wore a white and red robe, and had dark olive skin. He smiled and held his hands out, exposing the red swirly tattoos up and down his arms. A string of beads rested around his neck with a large blue orb in the middle. It had a strange symbol on it.

 

“Princess Robin, greetings. I am the teacher the King hired for you. My name is Chu.” He adjusted the thick leather wrist covers, the ones that mages wear. Robin felt confused, he did not look like a mage to her.

 

“Come now, we will go to my office and get started.” Robin, for some reason, did not feel scared. She clutched her sleeve and walked beside him. She noticed the swirly tattoos on his arms were also on his face, framing his eyes and forehead. “Do you know your way around the castle, princess?”

 

Robin shook her head. Chu clicked his tongue. “I will show you where the armory is, for future reference.” He led her down a smaller hallway, and they arrived at a large room with swords and axes hanging on the wall, and a large shelf with tomes. “Keep it a secret between us, Princess, but I am adept at using tomes, especially lightning.” He put his finger up to his lips and smirked. Robin was fascinated by this strange man.

 

Chu put his hand on his chin. “Where are all the people in this castle? So barren.” Robin nodded in agreement. He saw her agreeing with him and laughed. He turned towards the exit and murmured “Castle Ylisse is much more vibrant than this..” Robin barely heard him. Was her father stupid, hiring someone from Ylisse?

 

They finally arrived at his office. Books lined the walls. They seemed well-kept and cleaned, perhaps daily. Robin sat down in front of his desk and examined the wolf statue. It seemed familiar to her somehow. She felt the courage to open her mouth and speak. “Um…” Chu turned around and held his hands together, waiting for her question. Robin swallowed. “Who are you? And what are those tattoos? And you don’t look like a mage, what do you mean you can use lightning magic?” Robin found herself talking fast and asking a lot of questions. She felt her face go red in embarrassment. She had never talked that much to a person, besides Wolfy.

 

Chu chuckled and patted his belly. “You have a lot of questions, Princess!” He sat down and stroked his chin. “Where to start…”

 

\--

 

Robin fell asleep with her head in a pile of books at Chu’s desk. Chu chuckled and stood up. He went to the window and opened it, and a white streak ran into the room. A white wolf sat down on the carpet staring at him expectantly. 

 

“Lady Amaterasu.” Chu said, and bowed. Ammy was in her regular form, with the red markings and the divine instrument wreathed upon her back. She nodded at him.

 

“How is she, Chu? Does she trust you?” Chu nodded. “She’s very smart. When are you going to get her out of here?” He crossed his fingers and stared at the wolf.

 

Ammy grunted and scratched an itch on her head. “I don’t know. Validar believes that I am allied with the Ylissians. I can’t seem to find the right time to leave with her without riling up political tensions.” The wolf started to pace back and forth, listing scenarios in her head. “Every scenario I come up with ends with a dead end.” 

  
Chu sat down near the fireplace. “Perhaps… we just grab her and go.” Ammy grunted and stared at him, nonplussed. “You know. Arm her with a tome and get out here in the middle of the night.” 

 

“You’re not a tactician, Chu. You know that wouldn’t work.” 

 

He gripped his knees with his large hands and sighed. “You’re right, I suppose. At least she isn’t being physically harmed.”

 

Ammy grunted. “For now. I wouldn’t put it past Validar.” She stared out the window, and yawned. Amaterasu heard footsteps behind her, and a woman with similar robes to Chu was on her knees, bowing. “Lady Amaterasu. The rest of us are coming.”

 

Ammy smiled and nuzzled the woman, who giggled and hugged the goddess’ neck. She had robes and tattoos similar to Chu, but her white hair was pulled back in a bun, and she had a silver sword on her waist. She had the same kind of beads around her neck, but with a pink orb with a symbol in the center. “Warrior Chi.” Amaterasu said, bowing her head. 

 

“You two - and relay this message to rest of you - keep her safe. I can’t meet you all, the sun is rising and I must return to Ylisstol.” The divine artifact around her neck clinked. “I must go.” Amaterasu bowed to her friends and jumped out the window. Chi, who had never witnessed Ammy’s eagle form, ran to the window to watch her friend fly off. She turned towards Chu and nodded. 

 

Chi picked up Robin and went to cart her to her chambers. Chu picked up some of Robin’s books and returned them to their rightful spot on the shelves. He watched his cohort leave. Chu traced the symbol on the orb on his neck, and returned to his work.

 

 

\--

 

_ Good gods, Ammy thought, Emm wants me on the council today.  _ The council table bored Amaterasu to tears. Emm would lecture her beforehand on why she can’t sit at the table in her wolf form, and would have to take her human form temporarily. Ammy’s human form had curly white hair, with the bangs pinned back. Her arms and face were lined with the red tattoos, and her clothes resembled the robes her warriors wore. She was armed with a silver sword on her waist. She was tall and had broad shoulders and a broad stomach, like her wolf form, which intimidated a lot of people.

 

Despite her goddess title, and many people telling her she looked gorgeous, she couldn’t use the celestial brush or divine instruments in her human form, which is why she hated it so much. She felt vulnerable. Ammy slunk down the hallway towards the council room with her hand on her sword.

 

She slid into the room with the long table, and poked the exalt's shoulder. Emm smiled when her friend arrived, but Ammy attracted the attention of the old men. One of them stood up with great difficulty.

 

“Lady Amaterasu, you have graced us with your presence. Please, sit.” Ammy glared at him and sat down like she was going to anyway. She sighed and attempted to cross her legs underneath the table, but failed, as the table was too low.

 

She made a face not unlike a toad and stared into the void as the boring old men talked on and on about Ylisse and Plegia, this boring vitriol plagued the council table at every meeting. 

 

The mention of Grimleal made got her excited. She sat up and blurted out “What?!” The old men stared at her and she sighed. “Sorry. I wasn’t listening. What was that about the Grimleal?” She heard Emm laugh and Ammy smirked.

 

“Milady, the Grimleal have been very active in Plegia and around the border. We have reason to believe that they have found a vessel for Grima-” Another stood up and slammed his sword into the table, making them all flinch, except for Ammy. “We MUST find this vessel and kill it! That will be the only way to stop the Grimleal!”

 

Ammy sucked in breath and found herself thinking about Robin’s smiling face. “Oh boy…” she whispered. She stood up quickly and her chair almost tipped over, but she caught it with her foot. 

 

“Don’t you think that’s a little bit rash, you buffoon? What if the vessel they found is an innocent person, or worse, a  _ child _ ?” She felt her palms bleeding as she dug her nails into them. “B-Besides! You don’t even have proof.” She crossed her arms and stared at the violent warmonger. She wiggled her leg and put her chair back to where it was, still standing.

 

Emmeryn stood up. “Lady Amaterasu is right. We must approach this with great caution.” Ammy snapped her fingers and pointed at the man. “See?!” The man with the sword grimaced and removed his blade from the crack in the table, and sat down quietly. Ammy cleared her throat and sat down as well. 

 

“Please, gentlemen, we can touch on that subject later. Let’s get back to-” Ammy stopped listening again. She felt that saving Robin became paramount, but her focus would have to be on distracting the council members from the Grimleal problem. Chu would have to concentrate on training Robin.

 

\--

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked the thought of the eight canine warriors being ammy's "soldiers", and in the okami artbook they were originally going to have human forms so i just went with it

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will get longer! these first few chapters are sort of a prologue to awakening and my own interpretations on what robin's life was like before she woke up in that field
> 
> ammy is sort of a mother figure, almost


End file.
